


Pumpkin Spice

by call_me_caoimhe



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Beverages, Caffeine, Coffee, Drink, Gen, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Seasonal, Seasonal Treats, Short One Shot, Yum, fall - Freeform, frappacino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_caoimhe/pseuds/call_me_caoimhe
Summary: It's that time of year again, and everywhere you look it's 'pumpkin spice' this and 'pumpkin spice' that.Vince Noir might adore it, but Naboo has tired of having the stuff shoved in his face each year just as soon as the leaves begin to change colour and the kiddies are back at school.





	

It was early autumn; the leaves had were turning colour and had begun drifting lazily down to the ground, the air had turned cool and now smelt of that specific fall aroma, and if you had somehow missed those signs then the sight of pumpkin spice everything would have given you the hint that the seasons had turned.  
'Oh, this is tasty!' Vince said happily, taking a slurp of his pumpkin spice frappacino as he sat on the sofa.  
Naboo, sitting to his left, rolled his eyes.  
'Do you not like pumpkin spice frappacino's, Naboo?' Howard asked from beside Vince, and Naboo raised his brows at him.  
'I did like 'em, yeah, before it became too much of a good thing and pumpkin spice everything was everywhere.' Naboo griped, though his voice was still almost neutral. 'I mean, everywhere; sandwich boards, cafes, the shops, adverts... You can't escape it!'  
Howard hadn't really given it much thought before, but he had to admit that Naboo was right.  
Whether it was biscuits, sandwich spread, coffee, or even loaves of bread, pumpkin spice had indeed infiltrated the food and beverage market.  
'It's not that bad, is it?' Vince asked, thinking that it was fantastic. 'For a little while out of every year, you get a special flavour of pretty much anything you want. It's genius!'  
Naboo sighed, not agreeing but too lazy to fight.  
'You know, Vince, Naboo's got a point; wherever you go, pumpkin spice stuff is there, lurking in the corner of your eye... Just waiting for you to break and shell out on an impulse buy.' Howard said thoughtfully.  
'Exactly. Howard gets me.' Naboo said, gesturing with his hand.  
Vince shook his head. 'That's what's convenient about it, you never have to look far for it. That's part of the charm.' He maintained, slurping away.  
'And they're making a killing off you and all; frappacinos, lattes, sweets, lube, and whatever else they've soaked you for.' Naboo pointed out, and Howard nodded.  
The more Naboo spoke, the more he realised just how out of hand the whole thing was.  
'I don't buy things I don't want. And, don't go knocking the lube, that stuff's bonza.' Vince replied, getting a sparkle in his eyes. 'Good stuff, innit Howard?'  
Howard blushed, and Naboo looked mildly uncomfortable.  
He was still getting used to the idea of Howard and Vince being a couple, though the frequency of squeaking bed springs and the frame bashing noisily against the wall as he tried to sleep had helped the notion to sink in.  
'Right, well, I've got some stuff to do.' Naboo told them, getting up. 'See you later.'  
Howard put his hands to his face as Naboo went downstairs. 'Did you really have to do that?' He asked, mortified.  
Vince chuckled gleefully, finding his reaction both amusing and endearing. He leaned in close and pecked his lover on the cheek. 'I'm sorry, Howard, but I couldn't help myself.'  
'You never can, can you?' Howard asked, shaking his head as he parted his lips and welcomed another kiss.


End file.
